Remnants of the Whole
by Convergence-Eternal
Summary: Set post ME3 High EMS destroy ending, this is the story of Shepard trying to start an family in an hostile galaxy. Inspired by the works of much better authors like bojangles25. Contains OC's, OOC moments, and minor cannon defilement.
1. Papa Shep

"Shepard, wake up". That's what she told herself.

What kind of hero was she? The Geth, wiped out. Her crew, she didn't know. Yeah, that sounded like a hero all right.

No one would remember the real heroes. Who would sing tales of the soldier who died fighting the Reapers? Where was the biography for the mother who stayed behind so her daughter could have a seat on the escape shuttle? How much longer until things went back to normal?

Shepard didn't know. Shepard was a symbol. They kept on forgetting that even a Spectre could bleed.

What would happen now?

Shepard didn't know.

Maybe Liara left her a call or something?

She should probably check as soon as she was released. Alas Shepard would also have to deal with the council giving her medals and she would have to give a speech. Then Hackett would agree to buy her a beer. Then Liara would yell at her.

That's what would happen and that's what did happen. Shepard listened to her message, made a speech about how she wasn't a real hero, and then Hackett snuck her out of there to buy her a beer. It all went off without a hitch, or at least with less collateral damage then Shepard was used to. Then Liara came into the equation.

Shepard remembered getting hit by a banshee at close range. This was much worse. Banshees don't scream at you because they love you. They don't remind you about how they'd feel if you had died. Shepard would do ANYTHING to get out of this right now.

Hacket needed a new maid? Well then sign her right up.

Wrex needed some one to teach him Yoga, Shepherds afternoon was completely clear.

An Elcor performance of The Room was being held in her honor, okay maybe Liara wasn't so bad after all.

"With exasperated bereavement: You're tearing me apart, Lisa!"

Yeah, Shepard was just going to stay here, right next to the bed, and listen to Liara express just how worried she was. Of course it's always darkest before the dawn. Let's just say there is a very good reason why the commander didn't mind having these one sided battles by the bed.

Commander Shepard, being the tactical genius that she was, held the line until they came to that critical moment in the "conversation".

"Jane, I love you"

Shepard responded in kind and started a mental countdown in her head. 5, 4, 3, 2, . . .

Well, the next part isn't rather appropriate, but lets just say that Houston had no problems.


	2. Liara's Surprise

"Liara, there's something I need to tell you", said Shepard.

Shepard was rather nervous. Even when she was wearing heavy armor she felt practically naked around Liara. Not that that was a bad thing, its just that it made situations like this difficult. She had something to tell Liara, a surprise, a proposition, it was something that would change the very nature of their relationship. The funny thing is that Liara beat her to the punch line.

"I have something to tell you too Jane", murmured Liara.

This set off alarm bells in Shepard's head. She started noting intently every subtle movement Liara made. Normally Jane could read Liara like a book, not today. Today her lover was acting different. She looked troubled, yet at the same time she was practically glowing. What could this –

"Shepard I'm pregnant", Booom! There went Shepard's expectations for today.

"Liara that's great", sputtered Shepard.

Liara however didn't seem convinced of Shepard's sincerity. Liara could read Shepard like a book. Right now she was reading surprise, embarrassment, distress, not the normal reactions you expect from a "father" getting the news.

"It's just that-"

"Its just what Shepard?", demanded Liara.

Shepard gave a guilty smile. The commander had some explaining to do. Starting with the fact that they had two children to raise now.

"Well, you remember how a visited Tuchanka last week?"

Liara nodded slowly.

Shepard walked out of the room and came back with a large bundle in her arms.

"Surprise!"

Well this would be interesting.

Liara sighed and started to shake her head slowly. This was supposed to be her special day. Looks like the most interesting Spectre in the world had other plans. Just another occupational hazard of sleeping with Jane, she supposed.

"Okay, but your breast feeding it"

Shepard blinked several times.

"Krogan eat meat when they're this young, right.

Liara walked out of the room.

"Right?", asked Shepard louder.

Silence, that's all Jane got back, silence. So that's how it is, huh. Well it wasn't so bad she supposed. Liara would come around eventually. Was this what they called a Paradox?

Shepard the father, Shepard the mother, Shepard gently rocking a Krogan in her arms while humming a lullaby. If Garus could only see her now, the very thought elicited a chuckle from her.

Maybe she should check up on Garrus one of these days, see how he and Tali were doing. It never hurt to stay in touch. Well, maybe it might hurt a little. Nothing Shepard couldn't handle though. After all her friends were still drawing breath. Its not like she neglected collecting war assets so that all her friends died brutal deaths in the last fifteen minutes leading up to her boarding the Crucible or anything.

No, Shepard wasn't that stupid. She had gotten drunk off radioactive sludge, given the metaphorical middle finger to the most powerful beings in the galaxy, and tried on several occasions to show off her ace dance skills. But she still had her friends, well most of them at least. Those who gave their lives would forever live within her heart. She would never forget about Kaiden, Legion, Thane, Anderson, Conrad Verner, the other countless heroes who sacrificed everything and Richard L. Jenkins.

Still, no point crying over spilled blood. Shepard still had important things she had to do. First, she would have to apologize to Liara. Next, she would have to learn how to change a diaper. After that she would then set to work at the difficult job of becoming a mother/father in this very large and dangerous galaxy. Maybe she should have become an engineer. A few defense turrets set up around the cribs and some combat drones to follow around her little ones would do wonders for her anxiety.

Shepard thought that when she defeated the Reapers everything else would be easy in comparison. She would soon find out just how wrong she was. Hang in there Shepard, you're a father now.


	3. Little Wing

Death, birth, a cycle . . . Shepard didn't know anything about metaphorical stuff like that. All she knew is that her beloved had given her the most precious gift in the world, a daughter.

She had her mothers eyes, and her mothers crest, and her mothers features, and her mother's well, everything. She was an Asari.

Appearances can be deceiving, they often are, except when they aren't.

"What should we call her?"

"Little bird", said Shepard.

Liara nodded, then passed out.

Little did Shepard realize that their "Little bird", would take a bit too much after her father. The Galaxy was going to mess itself.

Also Shepard's other kid would grow up to be a fine young Krogan. Yep, things were looking up for Shepard. Things were just bloody fantastic. A few more blue children and this would be a picture perfect happy ending.

* * *

Several years passed and all these things came true. Except for the tons of blue children thing, but Shepard and Liara were working on that every weekend. You couldn't fault them for lack of trying. The editors at Fornax had seen less blue skin then Shepard had. That is not an overstatement, more of an understatement actually. Also, biotics are awesome, that is all.

Yes, Shepard was a family woman now. Tonight uncle Zaeed had dropped by for a little story time with Shepard's Little bird and Pyjak.

"Tell us more about the blue suns" chirped "Little bird"

"Well if you insist . . . ", said Zaeed.

That's how it began, and how it kept going, and going, and going for hours. The kids loved it, Shepard tolerated it, and Dr. T'Soni neglected to leave a comment.

Still beat Wrex's yoga lessons though. Shepard was pretty sure the Warrior position didn't traditionally include a celebratory war cry. When Shepard inquired about this, all Wrex had to say was "The Krogan one did".

Shepard was still getting noise complaints.

If Shepard thought this was bad then she obviously hadn't heard of a little thing called puberty. That big awkward something that made the terrible two's look like a warm up act, what is the saying? Out of the fire and into the artillery barrage.

* * *

Several years, a few gallons of ryncol, and a burnt out Shepard later, Little bird was nearly old enough to spread her wings.

Shepards little Pyjak wasn't so little any more either. Even uncle Urdnot was having trouble bouncing him on his lap. Didn't stop him from trying though, and that is why Krogan are prohibited from dressing up as Santa on the Citadel.

Also Liara was pregnant again. Years may pass, beds may be replaced, but Shepard never ever gives up. Her endurance is legendary.

Even she had her limits though. Today would test those limits; alliance brass had invited her to come visit C-sec's prison cells. Apparently they had something to show her. Yeah, there's no way she was going this one alone.

Garrus wouldn't return her calls so she decided to pay him a little visit. Shepard, being the law-abiding citizen that she is, decided to knock when she came to his door. No answer, so she knocked again. Still no answer, she knocked again with greater intensity then before. Then she threw decency out the window and just hacked the friggin door.

If Garrus was not home then she would just leave a note. If he was home then she would punch him in the face for being so inconsiderate. If Tali was home then she would ask her if everything was okay. If she walked in on something indecent then she would just back out slowly and pretend she never had come to begin with. Shepard had planned for every possible contingency.

Shepard took a deep breath and walked into the room. There was Garrus, sitting there completely naked, polishing a sniper rifle between his legs. Shepard had not planned for this.

"Garrus, why are you naked?"

Vakarian looked up, froze, and tried to strategically position his sniper rifle to cover his assets.

"I was just calibrating my armor- all of it"

Shepard backed out of the room slowly. Looks like she'd be going this mission alone after all.


	4. It's Complicated

"Go, Go, Go! If we can't shoot her, then we can at least stop her from getting in-"

The lights went out, this is why C-Sec personnel hated Mondays.

"The girl, now", ordered Shepard.

The C-Sec agents manning the controls pissed themselves repeatedly with great vigor. Like a yellow river it flowed. Yellow, yellow pain and it really sucked.

Shepard walked into the prison cell, grabbed the girl, and got out. No shooting nor any significant struggle. Just as planned.

Hackett was waiting for her, not as planned.

"Shepard, what are you doing?", asked Admiral Hackett. In a deep sexy gravely voice. If Shepard wasn't as straight as a rainbow then this might have had some kind of affect on her.

"My Job"

"I see", murmured Hackett. Shepard was half expecting a confrontation. Instead Hackett just stepped out of the way and gave Shepard a nod.

So Shepard had broken into a C-Sec prison, kidnapped an unconscious under aged girl, and walked out of there like a boss. Oh yeah!

Well, that happened.

* * *

Shepard had three kids now. Soon she would have four kids. She'd talk this over with Dr. T'Soni. It was hard to raise four kids in this economy. Tough times, tough times.

Credit problems aside this was going to be great. Let's see here: young and confused Krogan son, check. Did she have a rebellious young Asari Shepard esque daughter, yep. Second Asari daughter, on the way. Under aged and confused adoptive daughter with deep emotional trauma, welcome to the family!

Shepard decided a family conference was in order.

"So Liara, I've adopted an new daughter. Also I stole a prisoner from C-Sec. Oh, by the way I love you honey", explained Shepard.

Liara had a brief aneurism out of sheer stupidity. Pyjak raised his hand. The new brown haired girl was staring at him with murderous intent.

"Where will she be sleeping?"

Shepard tilted her head thoughtfully.

"In your room", she answered after a considerable pause.

Pyjak nodded tentatively. Where had the brown eyed girl gotten those knifes from?

Liara recovered enough to give Shepard a questioning look. Shepard didn't notice. Her second daughter was in a staring contest with her first daughter. Her "Little bird" could go a really long time without blinking. Shepard felt the most bizarre sense of paternal pride right about now.

Pyjak turned towards his mother, Shepard.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course, of course, oh and also the council put us under surveillance."

Liara face palmed, and Little bird blinked. She then "accidently" crushed the chair her new sister was sitting on with her biotic's. But her new sister wasn't there any more. She was on top of her, about to plunge that knife into her heart.

Pyjak intervened by tackling both of them. The children were playing together. Shepard classified this as progress.

* * *

Liara decided to take the kids out for a little trip on the weekend. Without Shepard, and the new girl. What was her name again?

"What's your name", asked Shepard in the most kind and gentle way she could.

The brown haired girl shook and remained silent. She was still in her prisoner clothes. Perhaps Shepard should have inquired as to her identity earlier. These kinds of things are good to know.

After a while Shepard drank a little to calm her nerves, then a little more for good luck, then a little more because she forgot she had already drunk for good luck. That did the trick. Now Shepard felt confident enough to leave Liara a message, or fifty.

"Liara I'm sorry, I love you"

"Come home, please, please . . . * Breaks down into sobs * . . . please"

"I promise things will be different. I'll change I promise. Liara you're the most important thing in the world to me. If you go, then I'll have nothing left"

"Fine Liara, be that way. I don't need you. I can just go hang out with Grunt. He's a better dancer any ways"

"Liara I didn't mean those things, please come back, please come back"

Shepard stayed awake all night leaving messages. She woke up in the morning on the floor with a blanket wrapped around her and a pillow under her head.

"Liara?", croaked Shepard.

Shepard opened her eyes. The brown haired girl was standing over her, she'd been there the whole night, and would be there a little while longer. Shepard didn't know quite what to say.

So she just whispered, "Thank you"

Something warm ran down the girls face. A few drops landed on Shepard. The girl was shaking again, but something was different this time. She was smiling.

* * *

Liara came back on Monday with two things: the first was the kids and the second was a list of 100 things Commander Shepard was no longer allowed to do. Isn't marriage great?


	5. Dreams of Silence

It was dark as midnight. Little bird could scarcely see her own hands in front of her. She could hear her own heart pounding, feel her ragged breathes slip out of trembling lips, and she sensed the bile rising up in her throat. It was the middle of night and she couldn't sleep. Not with that thing here.

It was too much. She got out of bed and slinked into her brother's room. Pyjak was asleep but it wasn't. It never slept. Little bird could see its eyes gleam in the darkness like an animal. Some small infinitesimal sliver of light must have gotten in the room. That meant it could see her. It didn't matter though because she knew the creature could hear her breath, listen for her heartbeat, and smell her bile. It was staring right at her and it was smiling.

She backed out of the room. Little bird wasn't afraid but neither was she stupid. She knew how to pick and choose her battles. Facing a subhuman monstrosity in pitch black just didn't sound appealing to her at the moment. So she decided to go back to bed and hope for the morning to come swiftly. It couldn't go on this way. Some one had to end this. She would end this.

* * *

So how did you sleep last night", asked Liara.

"Fine mom, I slept fine."

Liara locked eyes with her. It would take more then a halfhearted lie to fool a mother. It hurt to see her daughter like this.

"Are you still having trouble . . . adjusting?"

Little bird nodded and found herself swallowed in her mothers embrace. Normally Little bird would have complained that she was too old for stuff like that, not today. Today she let go. There was no struggle, no complaints, just the steady sound of her mother's breaths.

"I know it's hard, I know".

Maybe Liara just couldn't see how big her daughter had become. Perhaps she didn't want to. Yet no matter how big her Little bird grew she would never stop being her daughter. It was a cold hard galaxy out there. She would face enemies without and enemies within. No matter how grave the situation became, or how many questionable decisions she made, Liara would stay by her daughter's side.

* * *

In spite of recent events Liara couldn't help but feel so very proud of her Little bird. She was always a bright girl although sometimes she was too smart for her own good. A natural athlete and troublemaker, she was a bit of a handful. That time she unleashed a Matron level singularity on a birthday cake would forever live on in infamy. Good news, your daughter is among the strongest biotics in centuries and a natural born leader. Bad news, you'll be finding frosting scattered about for the next couple weeks.

What more could a mother ask for?

Yet there was darkness amongst the light. Who was this stranger in her home, what was this stranger in her home, and how could Shepard expect her to call it her daughter? It didn't belong here.

How long would Liara have to keep this hollow charade up?

Five minutes later

Liara went to go get a gun. She came back with a gun and looked for a brown haired monster. She found her and opened fire. * DAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKKAKA-*

Shepard walks in, "What is going on!"

Blood swam through the air. Flesh was blasted away as the terrified girl screamed. Those wide brown eyes flew open as tunnels formed in her flesh. A thousand screams roared through the girls mind. It wasn't just her own pain she felt but the death of every soldier under her command. It was time to cast off the veil and show them what she truly was.

Liara stopped firing, not because her target was dead, but because she was out of thermal clips.

Slumped against a blood drenched wall was an under aged girl. This poor little thing had a dull look in her eyes. Fresh blood clung to her teeth like a fresh layer of paint. Her smile gave Liara a beautiful view.

Pyjak came into the room to find Liara tapping her omni tool. An Omni blade came out and the Asari lunged forward. The translucent blade pierced its target. Something black was leaking out of the girl's chest. It still wasn't dead yet. Liara was going to change that.

Shepard was at a loss for words. She brings a girl home and adopts her. There's a bit of friction between her and Little bird. So Liara tries to kill her? Fuck Logic.

This had gone on long enough. Shepard grabbed Liara from behind and pulled her back. She was so strong. Liara kept on trying to struggle free. She was screaming and struggling like a mad beast.

"Liara, calm down!"

"Get off me Shepard I need to do this"

"You've done enough Liara. That girl is lucky just to be alive"

Luck? How did luck let you survive a hail of mass accelerated rounds and a hit from an omni blade. Shepard stopped struggling and so did Liara. The girl was standing now. A nice big smile was splayed across her face.

Step by step the walking terror advanced. Her whole body was shaking as a small pale hand tried in vain to keep her intestines from spilling out. Her breaths were quick and shallow. Her eyes met Shepard's.

"Why?", she whispered.

The girl fell to her knees. Memories tore through her conscience. Hopes, fears, and nightmares swam through the dying girls mind. It all seemed like a dream. Getting exiled from her home world, she could smell her own blood. Joining the UEG military, why was she so cold? Something going awry in transport, her vision was getting blurry. Watching her men be slaughtered by a new strange enemy in black armor, there was something sticky leaking through her hands. Waking up in a prison, only to be betrayed and ambushed, today she would die.

They couldn't understand. Her stories would remain untold. She spoke with the voice of a girl dragged through the flames of war. Shepard spoke with a bullet. A single shot straight through the head to put the girl out of her misery. It didn't work. Shepard tried three more times. Then at last the girl fell forward.

She fell slowly. Her body convulsed slightly as she made her decent. No tears fell, only pale and crimson dyed flesh. When her body hit the floor she was still smiling. One last parting gift to Shepard as her life faded away. She wished she could have said, "Thank you". It was too late for that now.

Shepard's shots weren't quite clean enough to grant a painless end. The brown haired girl died choking on her own blood. At least she could be with her friends now. It was a cold hard galaxy, and for a sad lonely girl who died believing in mankind, this was the end.


	6. Good News

Night came slowly and far outstayed its welcome for Liara T'Soni. Where she expected release she had instead found only doubt. There was tumbling, turning, and cold sweat beneath the covers. Heavy breathing echoed through the black. Liara was powerless to save her lover from this violent rebirth of dead memories. Shepard was reliving Thessia, alone.

Shepard's left hand shot across the bed as she gritted her teeth in pain. The hand caught Liara's arm in death grip. The nails dug into her blue flesh and drew blood. Liara bore the pain without even a whisper. She was used to it by now. Her body had become almost as scarred as her lover's heart.

The Spectre's body convulsed. She lost her grip on Liara and both her hands wrapped around her own throat. Tears welled up in Liara's eyes and she tried to wake Shepard up. Nothing ever worked. Again she struggled to free the one woman she had ever loved from her own monstrous grip. Red trickled onto the sheets when Liara tore the hands away. Shepard wasn't moving any more. Her body was limp yet she was breathing. Night after night Liara fell asleep with blood stained hands. This was one nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

When Jane Shepard did wake up Liara was by her side. That familiar sensation was almost enough to bring back. There were dark rings underneath Shepard's eyes. Pain was strangely absent. You couldn't see much in her eyes. Everything was so dull and muted. It was the absence that defined her.

"I should go", she muttered.

Liara put her hand across the bed, "Stay" she pleaded.

Shepard got out of bed and put on her armor. She had to talk to the council today; she hated talking to the council. She wasn't quite sure whether this was about the dead girl in her home or some other great galactic threat. Either way Shepard was really miffed that Liara's little list banned her from drinking Ryncol. How was Shepard going to feed the beast now?

Jane was a half step away from walking out the door when she heard a voice.

"Wait"

Shepard turned to face her daughter Little bird. There was defiance and anger in her daughters eyes as usual. Yet something new was there as well, regret.

"Dad I'm sor-"

"No", barked Shepard.

She adjusted her stance and looked her daughter straight in the eyes.

"You've done nothing wrong. You did what you had to do. Now its my turn", she explained with as much force as she could muster.

"I should go", she then whispered. She looked away to avoid Little birds eyes. Shepard didn't now what would happen next but she wouldn't take it lying down. If they Citadel wanted to F*** her then they had another thing coming. They could shove their codes right up their-

"Shepard, we need your help", explained Sparatus.

Shepard was at the site of the new citadel. It was already 33.49% complete. The Citadel chambers were finished but the nearest bathroom was a good 20-minute walk away. The results were rather amusing.

Shepard nodded.

"Several citizens have been drained of their blood, this is a problem, fix it", explained Sparatus.

Shepard nodded again.

Shepard was trying to ignore a death glare from Valern and strange looks from Tevo's. Alteast Sparatus was being a homie.

"I'll be sure to take care of it right away", -slight pause-, "I should go now.

Jane hauled ass out of there and went to figure out what to do next. She should be through with this by now. Apparently the apocalypse, your bosses HQ colliding into the earth, and having friends in high places wasn't enough to avoid getting the short end of the stick from the Council.

'Well could be worse', Shepard thought to herself.

When Shepard got back home she found Wrex in her house with a large black sack at his feet. He was talking to Little bird who was sitting down in a chair across from him. Wrex held up a piece of paper up to her.

"Now tell me, what do you see?"

"I see a piece of paper with ink splotches on it", answered Little bird.

"Good", grunted Wrex, "At least we know you haven't lost your eye sight".

Wrex then shoved a hand into his sack and pulled out a Commander Shepard doll. He handed it to Little bird and said, "Now use the doll to show me where she touched you".

"You okay Shepard?", asked Liara.

Shepard nearly jumped out of her skin. When she eventually recovered from the shock she put a hand on Liara's shoulder.

"Liara, I have bad news"

"Are you going to hire Wrex to be our permanent therapist?", asked Liara.

"No, no, I am not really sure why he's here. Actually I have to go on another assignment for the council. I'm not sure when I'll . . . hold on is Wrex an actual therapist?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"He is also a health inspector"

Shepard knit her eyebrows and took her hand off Liara's shoulders. She had a lot to think about. She wandered into her bedroom while Wrex attempted to pull an entire couch out his large black sack. The Galaxy was certainly a dangerous and confusing place.


	7. Secret Admirer

Miranda Lawson peered into the prison cell with mild curiosity. She'd done it again, she'd raised the dead, and she was slightly bored. To refresh her memory she looked back over the collected data for the 40th time. First contact scenario between Cerberus remnants and unknown faction was the title. Not very creative, perhaps she would rename it while she waited for new developments.

The girl woke up again. She was around nine years old. They had to buy new clothes just for her. Apparently children's clothes didn't come with Council issued supplies. One improvement over working with Cerberus she supposed.

This was interesting. The subject despite appearing human had a 3% difference in the noncoding area of its DNA in comparison to all other known subjects. Also Garrus accidently sent her dick pics again. Vakarian really needed to recalibrate whom he sent those to.

What happened next was of the utmost importance. Miranda focused on what she had to do. She looked at the vitals of the test subject, and then she tapped her Omni tool repeatedly. There she'd done it. She had beaten Tali's score in the Fleet and the Flotilla dating sim. Flawless Victroy!

The test subject was tapping on the glass. She breathed on the glass and wrote something on it. Miranda looked up from her "Research" to find the words, Fuck you. This was a break through. The girl could write and in all likely hood speak in English. Soon as her quarantine was lifted they would make so much progress. Thus the genetically engineered perfect being Miranda Lawson made another stunning discovery. For Science!

* * *

Shepard was trying to meditate, emphasis on trying. After a while she got bored and decided to look at her messages. Lets see here: incriminating photos accidentally sent to her by Garrus, free tickets to an Elcor stage version of Kiki's delivery service held in her honor, incriminating pictures of the illusive man recovered after his death, oh and some important reports sent to her by Miranda regarding a new threat. Decisions, decisions, what's the savoir of the Galaxy to do?

"Hey Pyjak, want to go to a live showing of Kiki's delivery service with me?"

"Is it okay if I bring a friend?", he yelled from the other room.

Shepard smiled mischievously, "Actually how about you and your friend go on without me, tell me how it was".

"Okay mom", yelled Pyjack.

Pyjak is such a good son. Now where was she? Oh, yeah those important messages from Miranda. Well she supposed she had better read those.

Shepard idly skimmed through it. Resurrected the dead, first contact with unknown faction, Cerberus remnant base destroyed, two post op black watch causalities, dick pics from Garrus, and a list of disturbing parallels between the test subject with humans. Yeah, Shepard was pretty sure she'd gotten the jiff of it.

No sooner had she finished reading it then there was a nock at the door. It was Miranda Lawson making a surprise appearance. Was she summoned by freaky S*** going down or something?

"Shepard, we need to talk", said Miranda as she looked around in a paranoid manner.

"Ok", responded Shepard.

"Let's head some where private. Like my apartment", the sexy Aussie suggested.

"How about we go to your evil laboratory instead", quipped Shepard.

Miranda rolled her eyes.

" Where's your sense of humor Miranda", asked Shepard with a grin.

"You're right Shepard. Actually how about we go to your favorite store on the Citadel. I hear they're taking great pains to recreate the original décor so it might still be there."

Shepard put up her hands, "Okay, okay, your apartment it is . . . but don't tell Liara about this".

"Come on", said Miranda, "We should go".

Later at Miranda's bachelorette pad

Every thing was frickin sparkly. It was so clean and organized that Shepard wanted to puke. Miranda had officially turned OCD up to eleven, loaded it with reverse engineered reaper tech, and then destroyed it only to replace it with her own more virulent breed.

"Shepard, we are facing a grave threat and I really think that- oh jeez, not on the floor I just got that polished"

*Violent Retching *

Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. After a considerable pause she asked, "Are you quite done now Shepard?".

*Violent Retching Resumes with greater intensity *

After a solid fifteen minutes of Miranda mentally calculating the various scenario's which could have possibly led to this, they were finally ready to have an responsible adult conversation with one another.

"Would you care to explain your situation Shepard", inquired Miranda politely.

Shepard cleared her throat and tried to look dignified. Something she amazingly pulled off despite her surroundings. The secret was practice, lots and lots of practice.

"I've been contacted by the council to track a dangerous threat down. We don't know what it is. All we know is that it has been draining its victims of their blood"

"Like a vampire", suggested Miranda.

"Don't be ridiculous" , chided Shepard, "vampires don't exist".

"Mordred", countered Lawson.

"Okay, the ones that suck blood don't exist"

Miranda crossed her arms and said, "Shepard I'm going with you on this mission. Whatever this new threat is, undead or otherwise, it is imperative that I'm there to study it."

Shepard gave Miranda a thoughtful look. She was a powerful biotic and a valued friend, but wouldn't it be selfish to take her on a dangerous mission like this. What if something happened to her, how would Shepard ever be able to forgive herself?

Then again she had survived a suicide mission before and she did have incriminating information that could be used to black mail her if she didn't let her come along.

"Okay", said Shepard, " I should go now".

Shepard turned to leave.

"Wait Shepard that the wrong-"

Shepard accidently opened Miranda's closet. Inside was an unhealthy amount of My Little Pony memorabilia and a few empty beer cans littered across the floor. Straight ahead of Shepard was a Poster of herself with the words, "Friendship is Magic" scrawled underneath in Miranda's flawless handwriting.

"Lawson, we need to talk"


	8. Calling All Spectres

N fucking 7 was her lullaby for the past sixteen years.

Whenever dad had a bit too much drink and mom wasn't around then Little bird would hear the line, "N fucking 7" repeated over and over in Shepard's ill fated attempts at story time.

Knocked over a Volus for being racist, N fucking 7. Defeated a weird ancient hive mind thing, N fucking 7. Held the line yet again, N fucking 7.

Night after night this impossible ideal was burned into a young Asari's mind. Join the Alliance military, and become N fucking 7. The idea was as ridiculous as it sounds but she really didn't care. If her Dad became the first human Spectre then she would become N fucking 7.

That's why she'd been training since she was 14. The reason why she was always slinking about alliance bases and getting officers drunk to hear their war stories. It was the very same reason why she was an outcast at her school.

They didn't understand though. She didn't want to be human or her father, or even her mother. She wanted to be all that she could be. She was no commando or mercenary, she was a soldier. Day after day she turned her body into a finally tuned instrument ready to perform any task. By night she studied and studied to prove to her parents she was worthy of their expectations.

But she never wanted to be an archeologist. All that Little bird wanted to be was N fucking 7.

* * *

Shepard was out of shape. Her erstwhile-adopted daughter was still lying dead on the floor. That girl was heavier then Grunt. She was halfway tempted to just call up Miranda and see if she wanted her.

No, that wouldn't be right. For all Shepard knew Lawson might try to raise the dead or something. This girl had gone through enough. She deserved her rest. It all happened too fast and now Shepard was left to pick up the pieces.

She took a deep breath and looked at what was left of the girl. With her eyes closed like that she looked so peaceful. Her short brunet hair was almost able to cover her eyes up, almost.

Idle thoughts drifted through the Commander's head. Did this girl have a family? Was she a bad person? How am I going to get rid of the body?

What Shepard really wanted to know is why?

Shepard closed her eyes and whispered a prayer for the dead. It wasn't much. She took a deep breath and let the silence speak for itself. Skin like snow stained against the earth. Hair like the blood stained dirt and mud of a world gone through hell. One last smile, a parting gift Shepard would never know belonged to her and her alone, for the kind soul who let her be with those she loved. It was the happiest story the dead girl would ever get.

It was enough.

Commander Shepard got a message from Miranda. She had something to show her. Shepard messaged back that she'd be there shortly. The savoir of the Galaxy had a body to dispose of first.

Three hours later Shepard was en route to Miranda. She didn't mind the wait because it gave her time. Time to check her gear, go over her supplies, think of what she'd done. If only Garrus was here, or Joker, or EDI.

Before Shepard knew it she was already there. The always-perfect Miranda Lawson was waiting for her and she had company. There was a small soldier by her side clad in all black. They were barely taller then a Volus, which made Miranda look even taller by comparison.

Coincidently there was also a Volus in Miranda's apartment. Shepard didn't know why they were here but they had a gun and they weren't dead yet. That meant something. Shepard wasn't exactly sure what exactly but it sure meant something.

Lawson coughed to get Shepard's attention. She then gave a friendly smile and told Shepard two things no one in their right mind would ever believe.

"Shepard, the council has sent you support on this mission. They hope that in time you will forgive them for their mistakes and we can all work together for a brighter and more prosperous future. They've sent three Spectres."

Shepards eye's darted to the short soldier next to Miranda and then to the Volus, that's two. But where was the-

A Batarian came out of Miranda's closet with a concerned look on there face. They were wearing badly scorched armor with numerous abrasions on it. Then they saw Shepard and they went back into the closet.

Okay, that's three. Hold on, why was Miranda smiling like that?

"Shepard, don't you want to meet the third Spectre-"

"Third?"

The short soldier in black took off her helmet to reveal she wasn't much older then nine and last time Shepard checked the Spectre program didn't induct minors. Then Shepard heard a door open and saw a Vorcha step out of the bathroom.

They were wearing a set of modified light hydra armor with a N7 crudely painted on their chest piece. This elite Vorcha Spectre was equipped with a used Judgement pistol along with a M-29 Incisor sniper rifle. Seeing this well equipped and obviously experienced Spectre did wonders for Shepard's Moral.

"So Shepard are you ready for your mission", asked Lawson with a Cheshire grin.

Shepard nodded slowly. The first human Spectre, the first Volus Spectre, the first Batarian Spectre, and the first Vorcha Spectre all walked out the door of the apartment. Just another day on the Job for Shepard, N fucking 7.

.


	9. Herr Doktor

The lights flickered in the hull compartment. This was Miranda's idea. Shepard thought about making Lawson pay for it later, thought about it, then forgot what she was thinking about.

There was still a lot of time to kill so Shepard decided to make some small talk with the Batarian Spectre. They got along quite amicably. In fact by the time she found out his last name was Balak she was only slightly tempted to blow his brains out and jettison his body into space.

"So you have an Asari lover too?", asked Shepard.

"These are true facts", answered the Spectre.

"How did you two meet?", inquired Shepard.

"Well, I was visiting my Uncle to check on his mental health when I saw an Asari Commando in the kitchen. Initially she tried to kill me of course. Several thermal clips later we ended up settling our differences. The rest is history", politely explained Spectre Balak.

"That easy?"

"Well she'd still kill my uncle if she ever got the chance, and sometimes when we're talking dirty she'll explain in great deal the various ways she planned on killing him, still there are always minor problems in any relationship. Mine just happen to include having a wife hell bent on killing the current military leader of my people."

"Thank you Spectre Balak, this has been eye opening for me", long awkward pause, " I should go now".

Locked and loaded, ready for action, and ready for blood. Everything was checked and rechecked, and if a certain marksmen were here then it would have been calibrated too. Shepard was a go, Spectre Balak was go, Miranda was a go, Spectre Kryv was a go, the great and mighty Vol Clan Spectre Doku was ready as well, and the soldier in all black was lurking in the darkness.

At long last the not so gentle hum of the engines came to an end and the brilliant Miranda Lawson filled them in on exactly what was going on.

"We've tracked the cases to here, either we find whoever is responsible or we die trying, any questions?"

"Where is here?", politely growled Spectre Kryv.

"Parasc, where your people are constructing their first dreadnought"

"Aghh", responded Kryv, " Puny monster will pay for what they do" vowed the well equipped and trained Spectre.

"Yes, what he said", added in Jane.

With nothing left to say the five stowaways waited for the ship to dock before they snuck out. This mission would require the utmost secrecy and tact to be pulled off successfully. No one could recognize them; they had to go completely unnoti-

"Hey, hey Shepard is that you?"

It was a Turian at the docks wearing a hard hat with a friendly grin on their face, or the Turian equivalent of one at least. Maybe they had their family saved by Shepard's actions or maybe Shepard was a personnel hero of theirs. In any case they were inadvertently endangering the mission.

It was a good thing Shepard was wearing at atmospheric mask right now; otherwise there is no way in Heshtok this would work.

"Shepard, Shepard where?"

The Turian gave a bewildered look, " I'm sorry your not-"

"No, no, I'm Cora Hackett. Hackett's illegitimate daughter from Omega."

For dramatic effect and to deliver her next line more convincingly Shepard walked up to the Turain to whisper, "But don't tell any one. This is our little secret".

"Of course not miss Hack- er, I mean Cora", sputtered the Turian.

"Thank you", said "Cora Hackett".

"Don't worry about it", the work bell sounded and the Turian looked around in a paranoid manner, "I should go now" he muttered quickly.

This brave gallant Turian gave her a polite tip of the hat and walked away to do his job, leaving Shepard and the rest of her Motely crew to do their job. Today was a wonderful day to die, or to look for a vampire on the infamous mining colony of fallen martyrs.

The cold was held off, kept at bay by the radiant heat from the endless expanse of industry. Everywhere laborers hustled about and carefully navigated the metal jungle of endless moving things. Vorcha scrambled about with uncanny haste. With each heavy load a new piece was added to the ship, a new piece was added to their future. Faster and faster they worked and worked in this endless expanse grey machines. Never resting, always moving forward, ever forward towards a new dawn, a new day, and it was with each drop of sweat that they paid homage to the dead.

The Spectre's went ever deeper into the belly of the beast. They were hunting for a parasite. A creature of the night, which preyed on the weak and down trodden, and they were going to go kill it.

"Lawson, where exactly are we going?"

"To meet the galaxies foremost expert in vampiric lore. He's come all the way from Heshtok Cora so we probably shouldn't keep him waiting"

Shepard nodded and they stayed the course until they came to a bar at the edge of the industrial sprawl. Its name was the The Lustfull Elcor Maid and inside was some one they really wanted to meet.

Sitting alone by the bar was a gruff Vorcha wearing an eye patch, a fedora, and a black Speedo.

"Friend Lawson, it is good to see you again", exclaimed Archa Van Hellsing.

"My, isn't some one happy to see us", quipped Shepard.

That remark was one born out of genuine surprise that they would find a friend here in the most inhospitable of places. However an inexplicable train of thought catalyzed by minor exposure to Alcoholic beverages brought Doctor Van Hellsing to a completely different interpretation.

"It is a strange galaxy, a sad galaxy, and ever since the reaper war it has been full of miseries, and woes, and troubles. And yet when King Boner comes he makes us all laugh and dance and play. Bleeding Vorcha hearts, and dry boners in the night clubs, and tears shed for the many fallen, all dance like commander Shepard when they hear the wondrous music that he make with that teeth less mouth of him."

Archa Van Hellsing gave a brief moment to stare deeply upon the space above them as if he were considering the great and many mysteries of live, then before any one had time to recover from his previous great philosophical diatribe, he started up once more.

"King boner does not knock at your door and say, ' may I come in?', that is not the true Boner. No! he is a king and come when and how he like it. He ask no person; he choose no time of suitability. He say, 'I am here.' . . . oh friend Lawson it is indeed a strange galaxy, a sad galaxy, and I glad that you have came"

"King Bon-", began Shepard before Lawson cut her off with great haste.

"I am so dreadfully sorry to we can't stay longer to talk but we're on a mission right now. You wouldn't happen to know where we could find a Vampire in Parasc would you?"

"Oh, him", said Archa Van Hellsing, "he's in the sewers. I will show you friend Lawson"

"That sounds lovely", sighed Miranda with relief.

So it was that the Spectre's departed for a light promenade in search of the undead with the aide of a skilled Vorcha Doctor, N Fucking Seven.


	10. Low Def Nightmare

Shepard was crawling alongside a river of sewage, a river of boiling sewage. On one hand Shepard was impressed by the engineers ingenuity. Heating up sewage to 43 degrees Celsius was certainly one way to stop it from freezing. On the other hand Shepard could practically hear Matriarch Benezia saying, " Have you ever smelled boiling hot Vorcha excrement before? Few humans have".

It is with dubious pride that Shepard could say she'd been through worse, unless there was a cannibal hiding the river of dark collared sludge that is. Still she just new that today was going to be great. Nothing had gone wrong so far with the plan. The secret was the simplicity of the whole thing. Find vampire, kill vampire, what could possibly go wrong?

The one clad in black was the first to stop. She crouched and held up her hand to signal the others that there was something ahead. They couldn't see the enemy or hear the enemy, and by the goddess they sure couldn't smell the enemy yet they stopped all the same.

When you put four Spectre's, a UEG commando, Miranda Lawson, and Docter Van Hellsing in the same tunnel something is bound to happen. That something just so happened to be enough firepower to kill a Krogan battle master aimed in the direction of a centuries old vampire, N fucking Seven.

A flash of pale skin was all it took for Shepard and co to unleash seven barrels of hell. Most of it past harmlessly through the evil spirit but the incendiary rounds made a bit more of a mess.

These seven mortals were facing off against an ageless immortal vampire with long dangerous claws. Who knows how many poor unfortunate souls had lost there lives to its dastardly clutches. It was death, it was disease, and it was unlike anything had ever faced. That being said Balak had an M-451 Firestorm.

Fire tore though the darkness. Flames warded against the terror of the night and evil was purged. The monster didn't scream or struggle. The ravager of innocents stood frozen as the flames wrapped around them. Darkness would come soon. The flames would die down and the monster would be no more. The beauty of it all struck Shepard, the slow crawling flames tracing themselves up the dark figure and smothering out the parasite.

They all tasted the bitter silence when all was said and done. Shepard looked towards the other Spectres. How could it have been this easy?

The journey back to the surface was a long and arduous one. The light was blinding and the air was sickeningly clean. It was still freezing and the work had never ceased. Countless workers toiled in utter ignorance of the terror which had resided beneath their feet. For once Shepard could be the unsung hero. Good, she deserved her rest.

Time to report back to the council, time for it to start it all over again, time to lie to her self again and say it was going to be alright. Step by step she forced herself forward. This wouldn't end until some one put a bullet in her head. Better make it two or three just to be sure. Some people don't die when they are killed.

The light, the dark, it was all the same to Shepard. The teaming masses of Parasc parted like the flood as she walked down the crowded streets. Strolling with an Avenger rifle out would do that. The smell didn't hurt either.

At least Lawson got them a proper shuttle home. If it wasn't for that Shepard might have carried out a summary execution of Miranda for crimes against humanity. Well, that and giving Spectre Doku a drink spiked with red sand.

Jane failed to see the scientific merit in an council Spectre screaming "I am a biotic god!" for three hours on end. Miranda was impressed by the Vol's lung capacity. There was always progress to be made.

Shepard tried to get what little sleep she could on the return trip home. At least in her dreams she could be with Liara. Good night Shepard. Dream of silence, dream of hope, and dream of a better tomorrow that may never come, because today the galaxy will burn.


	11. Special Report

A/N: Thanks to Ka'Dira Ezra for the idea of having Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani interview Council Spectre Saren Arterius. If you haven't read Ka'Dira Ezra's beautifully written story Forever and Ever, Amen then I strongly recommend it. It's way better then this s***.

* * *

Shepard was waiting to meet with the Council when she received a message from Miranda marked Urgent. Against her better Judgment Shepard clicked on it only to discover in contained a video recording.

She could tell that the recording took place on a bridge in the Presidium. The Camera was pointed at none other then Council Spectre Saren Arterius.

He was prone on the bridge with a sniper rifle in hand. The camera briefly panned over to a Krogan protest near one of the Presidiums lakes, then the camera went back to the Spectre.

"Exuse me, I am Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani from the Westerlund new network. I was wondering if I could ask you a few question Spectre"

Shepard flinched when she heard the voice coming from behind the camera. Saren did not; all the Turian did was pull the trigger. Screams rang out from the Presidium floor. Saren slowly got up from his sniper position and started to walk away.

The camera turned to face the intrepid young reporter Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani. Al Jilani didn't move. She couldn't move. Shepard didn't remember her being this young, this afraid.

"Did . . . did we get that?"

Everything cut to black.

When the recording came back on they were somewhere else. It was a war zone, there were dead Mercenaries everywhere, and the Camera was focused on al-Jilani

Saren the hero of the Citadel was crouched behind cover in the background and he was still ignoring her. She was screaming over the roar of battle as shots echoed around her.

"This is Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani from Wersterlund News here to-"

An M35 Mako slammed into her left side and kept on driving. By the time that the dust had settled Saren could no longer be seen in the background. Shepard could tell Mrs. Al-Jalini was still alive because her leg was twitching.

The recording cut to black yet again.

Now Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani was in a classroom surrounded by giggling children who were all jostling to get on camera with her. The Camera briefly panned up to show a smiling Asari schoolteacher in the background before going back to the kids.

"I'm Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani from Westerlund News here to bring you breaking news on the current alliance education system. These adorable children behind me are part of a new school for biotics set up by the Mind and hand charity organization."

Footsteps could be faintly heard in the background.

"Now what would you all like to say to the Viewers at home", said Al-Jilani with a grin.

A thud was heard and all the kids started screaming. The Camera panned up to see the body of their Asari teacher motionless on the floor.

"What the F-", the camera cut to black.

-End of recording-

Commander Shepard didn't know what to think about what she'd just seen. What she did know was that it was time to meet the council. Compared to the shit storm she'd recently witnessed this should be the walk in the park.

She really did think she was ready. If only it were so easy.

They hadn't looked this bad since the Reaper war. Her mind jumped to a thousand possible theories, explanations, anything to explain this. She was drawing a blank. Silence tore at away at Shepard's mind until the Asari counciler gathered the courage to speak; four gentle words escaped her lips.

"Shepard, we've lost Taetrus"


	12. The End

They were coming through in waves, " three fleets destroyed . . . only molten slag left . . .no survivors". Shepard met Tevos's eyes as the Councilor spoke. The reapers were defeated, there was no sign of who had done this, Turians don't fight like this. Turians don't die like this.

When Tevos was done speaking she looked away. No one could meet Shepards gaze but Sparatus. Moments couldn't contain what passed between the two soldiers. Time didn't have a word for loss.

Valern was the next to speak.

"A nearby STG out post was able to decode messages sent by the forces stationed on Taetrus. They fought to the bitter end. No survivors, no deserters, and we suspect that all enemy hostiles were eliminated"

"So where are our soldiers?", hissed Sparatus.

"The enemy did not fight with conventional means", clarified Tevos, "we believe they used nuclear armaments on the planets surface. When that failed they must have resorted to more extreme measures. An explosion brighter then a thousands suns detonated within the planets core"

"Who did this?"

"Sparatus, we've been over this before. The evidence is insufic-"

"Who do you think did this, Valern"

"The unidentified faction that was annihilated by Cerebus. The molten alloy recovered suggests those responsible for this atrocity were equally primitive. But all this is . . . inconclusive. We have found recordings but the subject matter was determined to be too controversial."

"With all due respect", interrupted Tevos, " any material regarding the identities of those who perpetrated these heinous acts should be forwarded to the council immediately".

"Even if they where human?", asked Valern.

Valern and Tevos looked towards Sparatus, after a moment of hesitation he nodded stiffly.

"So be it"

"Shepard", said Sparatus, "you are dismissed".

* * *

Jane went home. Miranda left her about half a dozen messages. Today she just didn't care. Liara was here. Tomorrow would be beautiful. Shepard didn't want it to be beautiful, she just want it to be another day.

The commanders little bird was strangely absent, Pyjack had discovered 21st centaury J-Pop music, and someone had finally gotten the floor cleaned. Shepard went to sleep praying for a dreamless night. With day like these she didn't need nightmares.

With the morning came hope for Shepard. With the morning came the news. With the news came a Political shit storm. Some one had leaked the tapes of Liara shooting an unarmed little girl. It gets worse.

In an attempt to exonerate Dr.T'Soni the Council had released blurry recordings of an unknown faction fighting against Cerebus. They were claiming that the little girl was a member of this faction and was extremely dangerous.

Soon "Extremely Dangerous" vids where floating all around the Extra net. Many featuring a crudely edited cut out images of Dr.T'Soni's face placed over the heads Mercs kicking very small defenseless animals.

Much to Shepards disgust, relief, and bewildered fascination both scandalous news stories vanished within a single standard hour. Not because of threats from the council, not because Liara was innocent but because a much more important story had arrived. Vampires confirmed!

Apparently there had been some kind of maintenance camera in the section of tunnel where Shepard and Co. had fought the creature of the night. The public couldn't get enough of it. An upcoming movie adaption by the brilliant minds behind the Blasto movies was set to premier in six months.

There was intense discussion over who would play Spectre Balak in the upcoming adaptation. Apparently the Batarian Hegemony had sent an entire spec ops unit to help defend his residence against surges of fan girls.

According to a new pole more young Batarian's now recognize Shepard as "that chick behind to Spectre Balak in the video" then the Butcher of Torfan. Such glorious Progress, mother F****** glorious.

Unable to drink and desperate for anything to distract her from all this, she finally gave in. Shepard checked her messages from Miranda.

Little bird has joined the alliance navy. Wrex will be taking Pyjack on his right of passage this weekend. An vessel from an unknown faction has been found in the presidium, the crew inside were all dead, and the council has discovered the true reason for the mysterious factions appearance.

It was a search and rescue operation. They were attempting to find an under aged brunette girl. Said under aged brunette bore an extraordinary resemblance to a subject previously gone missing from C-Sec security.

Shepard got up and rubbed her eyes, and then she read that message again. That very last bit to be specific. She took a deep breath, threw her head back and screamed.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK!", she took a deep breath, "EVERYTHING!"

Liara got out of bed, "Is everything okay, Jane?".

"WRAAAHGHAAHAAHAHAHAAA!".

Shepard really hated Mondays.


	13. Epilogue

**Recordings from Doomsday**

Shepard hadn't contacted her for a while now. Miranda was almost about to get worried. However something had come up that required her attention. The council had sent her recordings. What she saw was unremarkable. So why couldn't she forget it?

The recording started out from the view of a Turian trooper. They were out in the open when it happened. The high velocity screams of metal entering the atmosphere. The rapid fire communication chatter of commanders assuming direct control. Then the visuals came in almost too fast to process. Just before everything went black.

It changed from soldier to soldier. Each lasting only seconds before it went dark. The Turians were winning but everything was in disarray. Attempts at setting up a kill zone had been futile. They were dropping in from everywhere. Soldiers were dying everywhere.

When Turian armor came to the fore is when all hope was lost. Flashes of light erupted across the fields, the cities, everywhere that troops had been. Everything was reduced to ash or ruin. This enemy didn't care about losses.

After the ashes had settled a new recording started. Everything was a hushed silence. As Miranda saw the battle through the soldier's eyes she didn't quite understand. She didn't understand how all the other records had gone silent in the span of two hours. Nothing could help her understand why this world had been turned to Ash. She was experiencing it alone.

Carapaces of steel lay littered among the ruins. Their pilots had burst out of the Machines and had left behind only the empty shells. Shell casings swam across the earth, blood enveloped the ruins, and crude iron constructs endured in mockery of all the so called advancement of civilization.

Everything was dead. The Comms were silent and the Turian soldier couldn't make a noise. Miranda checked the timer again. 2 hours and 38 minutes since recording start. While the Galaxy slept Turian's had died. Actually that's not quite true. It must have been daylight somewhere while the world ended.

Miranda knew the Hierarchy would want blood. All they would find is echoes in the black. Whoever did this was dead before it even began. What kind of mind would detonate their ships engine within a planets core?

Lawson wanted an answer. The reply was silence. She would message Shepard, she'd try to understand, and then she'd pray.

* * *

Wake up Shepard. That's what she desperately wanted to tell herself. She knew it wouldn't work. It never did.

Like a movie her life played before her eyes. Moment after moment was pouring through her hands like so many drops into the sea, and it just wouldn't stop. There was no rewind button, no last moments to say "I'm sorry" to the dead, it was all said and done.

Shepard had made her choices and she'd have to live with them. What kind of hero was she? She just couldn't tell any more.

Shepard wished she'd now what would happen now. She wished some one would yell at her or tell her it was all her fault. She missed the pain of the past. Shepard was absent from herself. She needed Liara.

Urdnot Pyjack, Captain Little bird, the ghost of Shepard, where did they go from here?

At long last Shepard's story was coming to an end. She and Liara would settle down somewhere new and be surrounded by lots of blue Children. It was a happy ending.

Goodnight, Shepard.


End file.
